Talk:Los Santos (HD Universe)
Population: 4,000,000 Metropolitan area: 13,000,000 Where does this come from? What is considered Los Santos City and what is considered "metropolitan area"? I know in real life Beverly Hills or Compton are actually separate cities from LA but I think it's clear that in the game places like Rockford Hills are a district part of the city, not a separate one. LSPD stations are all over the city, and even the Davis Sheriff station has LSPD logos. Given that the scale of Los Santos is much smaller than real life Los Angeles' metropolitan area, it should be considered a single city in GTA's world. DocVinewood (talk) 16:11, October 8, 2013 (UTC)DocVinewood Next Gen Release I think, when GTA V next-gen release, the top main images of Los Santos should be replaced with the same, but next gen versions of them, more detailed. in fact most pages like cars and pictures of places, even characters should be upgraded when next gen GTA V is released, it would take a long time to replace them all though, it would look better though! Who agrees? Monkeypolice188 (talk) 21:21, November 5, 2014 (UTC) More images we should include more images, a bigger variety, look at these, they're mostly based from Richman and Vinewood Hills, and nearly all are set at night, we should get some new fresh next-gen images, from other places of the city, not just from North LS Boundaries. (talk) | ( ) 18:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm working on a cleanup of this page, to follow the same style of Liberty City's article. I will add a "Geography" section soon, with the main districts of the city, and I'll add enhanced version pictures of the neighborhoods. Also, in my opinion we shouldn't use names like "West Los Santos" or "North Los Santos", because these aren't official denominations, only East Los Santos and South Los Santos are. DocVinewood (talk) 20:24, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Speaking of which, does anybody have snow pics? You know, pictures of the December snowfall that aren't focused on a car or other particular objects, but just a broad region of the city? Mortsnarg (talk) 01:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I found one of Michael's House, but I also took some, which have somehow disappeared, i did a Christmas Movie on Youtube, i could get some print screens from there! I'll see what i can do. (talk) | ( ) 15:52, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Awesome man, thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 23:07, February 23, 2015 (UTC) "Blackout" The trivia section mentions reaching Los Santos during "a blackout" and seeing unusual light patterns. What does this refer to? Is this something in Online, a beta version of the main game, a mod or something else. A little more context is needed. I don't recall encountering a "blackout" of this nature during the story mode but I haven't played online. 23skidoo (talk) 03:43, September 4, 2017 (UTC) : I haven't experienced it myself, but I thought the point was self-contained and already gave an example: Slasher event Online. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:24, September 4, 2017 (UTC)